Mysterio(Spiderman Tv Series)
Mysterio is one of the main antagonists(others being Green Goblin,Doctor Octopus,Lizard,and Hydroman) of Season 4 of the Tv Series,Spiderman. Beck first appeared when Nick Fury and Maria Hill encountered Pyroman which he later destroys using his powers. Once Peter Parker and his friends get attacked by Hydro-Man in Venice, Beck saves Peter from its wrath. The two fight together and Beck destroys the Elemental, appearing as a hero to Italy. Later that night, Nick Fury brings Spider-Man to his hideout, where Spider-Man meets Beck. Beck tells Spider-Man that he came from an Earth of a different dimension that was destroyed by the Elementals, and that they’re on the original Earth. He reveals that there are four of them and their elements: Earth, Water, Fire and Air. Fury suggested that Spider-Man team up with Mysterio to fight the last Elemental Molten Man, but Spider-Man refuses as he is too busy hanging with his classmates on their field trip. Eventually, Spider-Man spotted Molten Man attacking the Prague Carnival, so he disguises himself as 'Night Monkey' to avoid suspicion and helps Mysterio fight against Molten Man. The two battle the Elemental for a long time, but they finally get it, Spider-Man webs it and Mysterio attempts to destroy it like the previous one. However, they are unsuccessful in achieving their goals. Mysterio then punches the giant in its chest, making it explode and dissipate forever. As Peter prepares to reveal his feelings for MJ, the two happen upon a piece of detritus and end up activating it, proving that Mysterio didn't notice that he accidentally bumped into one of his Drones and it lost a projector, which reveals that the Elementals are cybernetic beings and not magical monsters. They then realize that Beck is a fraud who was using them to make himself look like a hero to the public. Around the same time, Mysterio realized the missing projector was orchestral in a rehearsal to his next battle, planning an Avengers-level threat. Knowing that his plan will be compromised, Mysterio later uses E.D.I.T.H. to find out that Spider-Man and MJ knew his true colors. He also prompts Giva that once he had to kill Spider-Man, Giva will get the blame. In Berlin, Mysterio shoots 'Nick Fury' with one of his drones, then Spider-Man then encounters Mysterio, who fights against and torments him by making him go through separate illusions, such as Mysterio in full armor dropping MJ from the top of the Eiffel Tower, a dozen of mirrored Spider-Men attacking. Beck and his team unleash his largest illusion yet, Elemental Fusion in London, which is supposed to kill Michelle and the rest of Spider-Man's classmates. Then Spider-Man comes to the rescue and jumps into the Elemental Fusion's mouth and uses the Peter-Tingle to destroy the Drones inside of the Elemental. Mysterio with anger orders the Drones to attack Spider-Man. After Spider-Man defeats the Drones, he confronts Mysterio to give him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses. Mysterio creates an illusion where Peter fights the remaining androids, using his Spider-Sense again. With Beck being shot by Green Goblin he attempts to give Peter the glasses. but is stopped and shot by an android through misfire. As Spider-Man watches as Mysterio succumbs to his wounds, he asked Spider-Man for mercy and Spider-Man creates a potion that heals him. Gallery MysterioMoCapSuit.jpg Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Servant of A Villain Category:Master of Disguise Category:Master Manipulators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Normal Badass Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:On & Off Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:War Heroes Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Antagonists Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Rivals Category:Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Lawful Good Category:Status dependent on Version